Espurr, a Short Pokemon Story
by LordEspurr
Summary: A young person and their mother have a terrible confrontation with the diabolical Psychic Pokemon, Espurr. GORE AND LANGUAGE. RATED T TO BE SAFE. Includes references to Pokemon X and Y.


**So, I present…ESPURR, A SHORT POKEMON HORROR STORY.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY MIGHT RUIN YOUR LOVE FOR A CERTAIN POKEMON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO GAME FREAK AND NINTENDO FOR THE POKEMON AND OTHER THINGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

**THIS STORY FEATURES STRONG LANGUAGE AND DISTURBING MOMENTS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Journal Entry 1:

Well, Mom and I have finally arrived at our new house in the Kalos region. I admit, it isn't as cold as in Sinnoh, but I'd still prefer to live in Sinnoh. At least Mom has a good job here. I just miss my friends. Maybe I can find them through the Pokenet. Well, I have to go help Mom move some stuff out of the van.

Journal Entry 2:

So the rest of today was a little boring. After helping Mom with the stuff in the van, I decided to go for a walk. Mom warned me of wild pokemon that hide in the taller grass and jump out on random people. With her advice in my head, I went for the walk. Kalos had some nice scenery, but nothing breathtaking. I got bored, so I sat down on a bench and started to use my new Holocaster that Mom got me before we left. I was reading an article about how some 30 people were found dead in some area, when I heard a little noise. I looked up from my Holocaster and saw a little gray pokemon standing there. It looked like a cat, but it was gray, standing upright and had these big eyes that made me very uncomfortable. I then tried to shoo it away, when it ran away. I decided to follow it, and then found it in a clearing. It then turned around and stared at me, just looking at me straight in the eyes. I then decided to go back home and told Mom what happened. She said then scolded me about going in the tall grass, and told me that one of her friends is moving over to Kalos in a few months and that her friend has a child around my age. We then ate dinner, and then after finishing, I went on the PC, and then went to sleep.

Journal Entry 3:

Okay, some weird shit is going on. I kept hearing some rasping noise coming from the window. I just stayed in my bed, waiting for it to die down. When it wouldn't, I turned on my lights, and then the noise stopped. It's three in the morning. Well, I gotta get in bed. I can here Mom walking to my room.

Journal Entry 4:

So today after eating breakfast, I went on the Pokenet to try and look for the pokemon I saw earlier. It turns out it's called Espurr, and that it's a psychic type. That means it attacks with its mind. That's actually pretty cool. I then decided to go and look for it, but I couldn't find it.

Journal Entry 5:

Holy shit. Holy shit. You know how that I couldn't find the Espurr. Well, when I went to take a shower, it was right there. Just standing and looking me straight in the eyes. I then saw blood come out of floor, and it spelled out my name on the floor. I was paralyzed with fear. It then disappeared. I then ran out and told Mom what happened. She didn't believe me, and then told me that maybe I was just tired and sent me to my room.

Journal Entry 6:

The rasping noise continued, but it sounded like it was coming out of my room. I also saw a pair of eyes just staring at me. I turned on the lights, and the noised stopped. The eyes disappeared as well. When I turned off the lights, the eyes and the noise came back. So much for a good night's sleep. Shit, Mom's knocking on my door, telling me to turn off the lights. Goodnight.

Journal Entry 7:

Oh my Arceus. It's standing out on my lawn. Mom told me that it's just lost, but I heard a hint of fear in her voice. Either way, she told me to stay in my room. She's gonna go and try to help the Espurr find it's way home.

Journal Entry 8:

Oh Arceus. Oh Arceus. The Espurr attacked Mom. She came into my room, a long, bloody gash on her abdomen. She fell down, and told me to barricade my bedroom door. I did what she told me, moving the bookcase and m y gaming chair against my door. She then got up, got one of my t-shirts and tied it around her abdomen. Mom told me that we're going to wait for the Espurr to leave.

Journal Entry 9:

Mom…she's gone. Espurr began to hit the door with a type of beam, burning off parts of the door. Mom and I started to lose hope. The hole was now big enough for Espurr to just walk in. But it didn't instead, Mom levitated towards the gap. I tried to grab her. She was screaming her head off. She disappeared from view. I then sat in the far corner of my room. I was weeping for my Mom. I heard her telling the Espurr to have mercy on me, to not kill me. I then heard ripping noises, sick, twisted noises along with her screaming. I wept even more. I then heard a loud snap, and she stopped screaming. I am now probably writing my final words. I now await death in this corner of my room.

Journal Entry 10:

Espurr then completely eradicated the barricade. It was standing in front of me, drenched in human blood. I looked at it's eyes. Those eyes…The Espurr then walked to the map I have hung in my room, and tapped a place. It then disappeared. I couldn't believe it, I've been spared. Arceus, thank you. I walked up to the map, and saw where Espurr tapped it. It was about 300 feet away from here. I then went to my corner, and went on my Holocaster to send a call to the police.

Journal Entry 11

I looked for my Mom's corpse while I waited for the police. There was nothing there. I went to my corner, and looked up Espurr again. It said that it could destroy everything in a 300 foot radius. I then looked to the map. I was about 300 feet away from the area Espurr tapped. I felt a chill run down my spine.

I am now sitting in my corner, waiting for the police. I feel warm. Like toasty warm. I'm starting to sweat. I see Espurr's eyes staring into mine. I feel like I'm now burning. Everything's hot. I-HOLY SHI

From the Kalos Times:

FAMILY MISSING, TOWN DESTROYED, 270 DEAD

270 people have been found dead in a tragic accident in a town in this region of Kalos. The town was completely destroyed, with no traces and bodies left behind. The only thing investigators found was in a destroyed house 300 feet away from the town. The evidence found was a bloodstained journal, with most of the cover destroyed, but most of the pages intact. Investigators have pieced together a horrifying tale about a wild pokemon attacking a family of two. The pokemon in question is a Espurr, a psychic cat-like pokemon, who has been linked to other tragic accidents in this region. A Kalos official has stated that they might have to terminate all Espurrs in Kalos. "Pokemon have a history of attacking humans, but this pokemon, Espurr, has the worst record of human attacks," the Kalos official told The Kalos Times. On another note, no bodies have been found in the house the journal was found. If you have any information, please contact the Kalos Police Department.

I can't see. My eyes…My eyes… I touch where my eyes would be. I feel two gaping holes there instead. I let a shriek.

I then feel a soft hand on my shoulder. It's Espurr, I know it. I absolutely know it.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare," I hear in my head. I can now see. Corpses of pokemon and humans everywhere. I hear Espurr laugh in my head, and I fall to my knees, knowing that all is lost. I'll never escape from Espurr. No hope, no hope, no hope.


End file.
